


glow

by iluvafjk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (written in the spirit of sheithweekunlimited but sadly this doesn't fit any of the prompts), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, just a random lazy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvafjk/pseuds/iluvafjk
Summary: a lazy night. they talk, touch, and kiss a little.1500% fluff and little else.





	

When Shiro came to be, he first noticed the dim light from the corner of his eyes, obscured by the shadow of Keith facing the other side. He stirred, and that seemed to catch Keith's attention.

Keith turned around and greeted, “Hey. Did I wake you up? Just wanted to get some water.”

Shiro groggily raised to his elbow and yawned. “'S cold here without you. Gimme some water too?”

Keith took another gulp while shuffling over to the bed. He handed over the bottle of water to Shiro and sat on the edge of the bed, one knee folded under him and the other dangling over the bedside. He was still naked. 

Shiro said his thanks and took a sip. “Did you sleep?”

“Yeah. Think we fell asleep for about two hours. Then I woke up and went to pee, and then you woke up.” Keith gently combed his fingers through Shiro's hair. He probably gotta get a haircut sometime soon. 

“I didn't realise we fell asleep.” Shiro passed the empty bottle to Keith, who bent down and placed it at the foot of the bed.

“Me neither.”

Shiro took Keith's wrist and pulled him back into bed. Keith followed his guidance obediently. 

“Some good sex, it must've been.” Shiro grinned, as Keith settled back next to him under the blanket. 

“Always,” Keith smirked. “You feeling alright?”

“I'm great.” Shiro turned sideways to face Keith, one arm folded under his head. “You?”

“At least I could walk,” Keith chuckled. “Means, you've done better before?”

Shiro smiled in amusement. “I'll do better next time. Or you wanna do it now?”

Keith laughed. He took Shiro's hand. “Nah, I feel like talking now. Though not for long, I’m pretty sleepy still. You can do it later. In the morning.”

“Okay.” Shiro squeezed Keith's hand in return. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Mmm.” Keith tangled their fingers. “I don't know. Anything.”

Shiro hummed. “I think you should give me a haircut soon.”

“Okay. Tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Alright. I think it looks good as it is, though. Maybe you should keep it longer.”

“Should I? It's starting to scratch the base of my neck.”

“Well, whatever's comfortable for you. You look good in any case.”

Shiro grinned and shifted closer. “Maybe I can let it grow a little bit more, then.”

Keith nodded. “Maybe you can try even longer. Like Coran.”

Shiro barked a laugh. “You want me to look like Coran?”

“No,” Keith frowned. “I mean Coran-length.”

“Oh God, did you just say  _Coran-length_?”

“I didn't mean it that way! I'm talking about his  _hair_!”

Shiro was shaking from holding his laughter. He probably should feel bad about talking about their good friend like this with his boyfriend – especially when they were both buck-naked and talking in hushed tones in the middle of the night. 

Keith let go of his hand and now was climbing on top of Shiro, as if trying to wrestle him out of his thoughts. “Shiro, I don't want us to talk about another dude's  _length_ , of  _whatever_ , while we just had sex two hours ago.”

Shiro reached up to loop his arms around Keith's neck. “You gave me the idea.”

“I didn't mean to give you  _that_  idea. Stop smiling!” Keith chided, as he settled on all four atop Shiro. He nudged Shiro's knee with his under the cover. Shiro pinned both Keith’s calves underneath his and grinned up at him.

“Keith,” Shiro called.

“What?”

“Kiss me?”

Keith didn’t hesitate – he immediately dipped his head to give Shiro just a quick peck on the lips, as if not allowing more for the teasing Shiro gave him just now. Shiro then brought one hand to Keith’s nape and held him in place, capturing Keith’s lips again for a longer, deeper kiss. The other hand went down to venture down Keith’s back. He could feel the smoothness of the skin and the slight bumps of the spine. Shiro walked his fingers down Keith’s spine – Keith hummed against his lips and Shiro teased by biting gently on Keith’s lower lip. Keith lowered onto his forearms and Shiro pulled him closer until his body was pressed flush against Shiro’s.

They kissed lazily like that for a while, tongue chasing the other’s and hands touching all over leisurely. Shiro might have been cold when he woke up without Keith by his side, but he was warm, now.

Keith then pulled away slightly, just enough for a feather’s touch between their noses. They stayed quiet, taking on each other’s face – Shiro with a small, fond smile and Keith with an intent focus in his eyes.

Shiro stroke the back of Keith’s neck, twirling his finger around the hair there. “You're staring.”

“I like staring at you.”

“Like what you’re seeing?”

“Very.” And then Keith slumped onto Shiro, burying his face into the side of his neck. He inhaled deeply, and then let go of the breath slowly.

Shiro smiled. Keith was being utterly adorable. They were pressed together, skin to skin, in such a blissful warmth that could easily lull him back to sleep any second now. And from the sound of Keith’s soft, steady breathing, it seemed like Keith was ready for another round of sleep, too.

“Keith?”

“Mm.”

“Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Mm.”

Shiro tightened his hold on the sleepy Keith and rolled them both to the side. He let go for a moment to turn off the dim light at the corner of the room with a swish of hand, their legs still tangled. When he turned back, Keith’s eyes were already closed. Shiro kissed his cheek, laid back down, and Keith snuggled into his chest. Shiro enveloped both arms around Keith tightly, burying his face onto the top of Keith’s head. It was a warm, peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many other Sheith ideas, particularly this actor!Shiro and artist!Keith AU that's been in my head for a while, but i seem to have lost any ability to write properly and am only capable(??) of short, random fluff.
> 
> also, i really wanted to participate in sheithweek but i suck at writing to specific prompts, and this sadly doesn't fit into any of the prompts so far.
> 
> i'll work on more, hopefully!!!!!


End file.
